Ragged Dreams
by Molly Renee
Summary: She didn't think anything else could go wrong, but she was wrong. After a walker attacks her husband and she is forced to flee from the only place she'd ever known, Christie runs into Daryl Dixon at a convenience store. She never thought she could love anyone more than she loved her husband, but she was wrong. Very wrong.


Hello readers! This is going to be a fan-fiction about a girl who meets Daryl the first day of the apocalypse! If you like Daryl, you'll probably like this! Please read and review and let me know what you think of it! Thankss!

88888888

**'Glad We Met'**

September 7, 2010

"Shift's over, Christie. Go on home, alright? I got it from here."

"You sure, Mags?"

"Doll, if I weren't sure, I would've told you. Now go, it's your anniversary for Christ's sake, enjoy it!"

"Alright, thanks Mags. See you tomorrow." Christie leaned forward and pecked Mags on the cheek before taking off her apron and clocking out, walking to her car and hopping in. She checked the clock and noticed it said 5:15 and panicked, she'd told Mark she'd be home by four. She pulled out her cell-phone and noticed she had five missed calls and fifteen messages.

Christie threw her phone down and rammed the key into the ignition, putting the car into drive and peeling out of the parking lot of the old diner. She sped down the road, being cautious of the speed limit and made it to her apartment in record time. She climbed the stairs and unlocked the door, proceeding to walk inside.

"Mark, you there? Listen, I'm sorry, work got busy." There was no response. She shut the door behind her and set her purse down on the counter, searching the living room. There was no sign of anything.

"Mark," she called out again. She walked down the halls and saw man's clothing strewn about the floor. She smiled and guessed he was planning something for her. She tiptoed past through all the clothes and to their bedroom door, proceeding to turn the knob and swing the door open.

"Oh my god, Christie, what are you doing here?" Christie's blood boiled as she glared at the woman struggling to put her pants back on and throw her shirt over her bare chest before gathering her things and rushing past her and out the front door.

"Who the fuck is she?"

"It's not what it looks like, Chris-"

"Not what it looks like? So what? Was I just imagining that slut riding on top of you? HUH?"

"Christie, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Mark! It's our fucking anniversary and you find some slut to bang in _our_ bed?"

"You were late, Chris. Two hours late!"

"I might've been a little late, but I didn't fuck a random guy, Mark!"

Mark stood up and put pants on before walking over to Christie and putting his hand on her shoulder. She moved her shoulder and watched as his hand dropped back down to his side.

"You're overreacting, Chris." He put his hand out again, trying to place it back on Christie's shoulder, but she pulled back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Christie felt an overwhelming sting of pain rush across her face as she fell to the floor. Her hand flew to her face and tears stung her cheek. She looked up at Mark who looked horrified. He put his hand out towards Christie, but she just shuffled away from him.

"Christie, wait!" She was already standing up and trying to push past him, but he stopped her and threw her back onto the bed.

"Leave me alone!" Christie's screams echoed through the house as he towered over her and she wailed.

"Christie, I'm sorry, but we need to talk! Don't just fucking leave!"

"HELP ME!" Her screams were now blood curdling loud and Mark rushed over and put his hand over her mouth. She rolled out from underneath him and backed into the corner as someone walked in through the doorway and Christie's eyes widened in horror.

"Mark look out!" He spun around and punched the man in the face, watching it fall to the floor. He stepped forward and flipped it over as it sunk it's teeth into Mark's arm and Mark screamed out in pain. Christie watched from the corner in horror as the man continued to bite off chunks of Mark's face and neck. She screamed as Mark pleaded for her to help him.

She looked at Mark and the person eating him one last time and opened the window. Mark's screams pierced her ears as more people stumbled through the doorway and the window wouldn't open. She panicked and grabbed the small nightstand, slamming it into the window as it shattered and she climbed out onto the roof.

The people were quickly following, tumbling out of the window and sliding down the shingles. She screamed as one fell towards her and crashed into her as they tumbled down the roof and onto the grass below. They landed with a thud and Christie's breath was knocked out of her as she shuffled over, trying to get away from the cannibalistic person.

She stood up and ran away from the man, only to bump into another one and have it nearly miss biting her in the arm. Her heart was beating faster than ever before and she ran and ran faster than she'd ever ran before. She stumbled over patches of grass and bushes as more and more creatures stumbled out along the roads and started following her.

She stopped screaming for help and ran straight for the diner where Mags and her worked. She reached the diner and banged on the bloody glass, screaming Mag's name. The back of Mags' head appeared from behind the counter and she screamed her name again. She spun around and revealed a bloodied face and dunk's of skin missing from her neck.

Christie screamed in horror and cried out, turning around and running away from the city. She had nowhere else to go. She ran and ran until she was a man on a motorcycle parked at a convenience store smoking a cigarette. He didn't seem to be crazy, so she ran up to him.

"Please, please help me!" The man pulled out a crossbow and pointed it at Christie's head. She stared at it and took a step back.

"You infected?"

"What? No. I'm normal, like you. Please, please help me!"

"Alright, calm down. What's your name?"

"Christie, you?"

"Daryl. Not important. Hop on, got a horde of geeks comin' at us."

"Geeks?"

"Just get on!" Christie obeyed and got on the back of the motorcycle as he sped off, leaving the people in a dust cloud. About a mile out, Christie talked again.

"What's going on?"

"Ever heard of zombies?"

"Zombies? Those fictional creatures that eat brains?"

"Yeah those, there was an outbreak. Zombies 'pparently."

"Now I don't believe that for one minute."

"You seen someone get bit yet?" Christie thought back to when Mark had gotten bit on the arm and neck. She shivered.

"Yeah."

"Me too. Ain't pretty."

"No, it's not. So where are we going?"

"Nowhere to go, really. Just tryin' to get away from everything at the moment."

Christie sighed, "I'm just glad I found someone."

Daryl didn't respond. He just kept driving. Truth was, he was glad he found someone too, but during the apocalypse, it was his chance to renew his image. He was going to be hard, not soft. He was gonna be tough. The new Daryl Dixon wasn't soft.

He flexed his stomach as Christie's hands tightened around his chest. She smelled so damn good to Daryl, he just couldn't resist to not feel attracted to her. She was pretty too. Long black hair, pale skin, curves and skinny. One thing Daryl noticed was a large red mark on her cheek.

"Where's the hand-print from?"

Christie was a bit taken back at Daryl's blunt outburst.

"Umm, my ex-husband... He was sleeping with someone else and when I found out he slapped me."

"Sonavabitch. He die yet?"

Christie grimaced. "Ye-Yeah."

Daryl cursed under his breath, "Sorry." Christie leaned her head against his back.

"It's fine. He was an asshole anyways." Daryl just nodded. Christie was surprised that such a handsome man could be so gentle. She could feel his muscles of his chest and stomach as she wrapped her arms around him. He smelled like cigarettes, light alcohol and sweat, but it was comforting. Christie had a feeling she was going to get used to that smell.

Daryl drove faster than the speed limit and swerved his bike around the geeks and broken down cars, keeping an eye out for one that looked salvageable for Christie to drive so they had some storage space for food and items. He saw a rundown mini-van ahead with no geeks around it and slowed down.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Gon' go check out that van, see if you can maybe drive it so we can get some food, blankets, maybe even some clothes."

Christie was scared to not drive next to Daryl, though.

"What if geeks come?"

"I have my bow," Daryl said holding up his mechanical bow. Christie felt reassured as Daryl stopped the bike and hopped off. She didn't know what else to do, so she clung to his arm and stayed close to him.

Daryl chuckled at Christie as she clung onto his arm for dear life. He walked around the van and scoped it out. The keys were still in the ignition, there was nobody inside, it had a full tank of gas and there was already some supplies loaded inside.

"Jack-pot," Daryl hollered as he opened the driver's side door and peeled Christie off his arm. "Get in, turn the key and follow me. Don't be afraid to run something over, alright? If there's somewhere the van won't fit through, don't honk, it'll alert the geeks, just stop. I'll hear the engine turn off and I'll stop and help, alright?" Christie took in all the information and nodded mutely, stepping into the car as Daryl shut the door.

"Careful."

"You too." Daryl shook his head and hopped back onto his bike, driving past the van and waited for her to start it up.

Christie turned the key and put put the car into drive, following behind Daryl's bike. She turned on the radio and hummed along to 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum.

Daryl smiled as he could hear the stereo in the van on and Christie's voice singing along. He was so glad he met her.

88888888

Alright, that was chapter one! Let me know what you guys thought, alright? Follow, Favorite, and Review! Love you guys!

PS: Who else saw the latest episode? IT WAS AMAZING. The Governor is back ^.^


End file.
